Seeing You Again
by mystic-dreamer18
Summary: * CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!!* Not your average boy meets girl story. Dende meets an old friend after believing she was dead for 10 YEARS!!!
1. Is it someone or something?!

A/N: This is my first fanfic PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Before I go on with the story I want every one to know that I DID NOT copy off of the story Dende's Love!!  
  
The egg slowly began to crack; piece by piece fell onto the floor. Until finally a little green head peeked out of the egg. As Guru picked up his newborn son he held him up to an anxious audience and announced that his 208th son shall be called Dende.  
  
2 years had gone by and Dende had grown into a loveable, sweet Namek boy. As Dende was outside getting a bit of fresh air, he noticed something. A circular figure that shone as bright as the moon seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Dende realized that it was coming closer and closer. Dende quickly searched for cover and found a rock that was at least 6 feet tall. But instead of a destructive explosion that Dende expected it was a fairly quiet explosion but there was a blinding flash of light. When the noise and light disappeared, Dende walked over to where the whatever it was landed. He was speechless when he found one of Freezia's spaceships. He walked towards it and realized that someone or something was inside!  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so short I just thought that it would be better to start when Dende was born. Don't worry the next chapter is soon on its way!! Please don't forget REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	2. Not expected

A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the review Saiyan Princess!!! You have no idea how happy that made me!! This chapter will be a bit longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter but I do NOT own Dragonball Z! Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I only own whatever that is in the spaceship!!!  
  
Dende opened the spaceship door; strangely the controls and language it was in was very similar to Namek!? Inside was a little girl that was two years of age. She looked pretty human but had abnormal features. She had pointed ears that were very similar to Dende's, but smaller and thinner. She had a diamond shaped purple marking on her forehead and triangle markings below her eyes. Her hair was up in a small ponytail. She wore an outfit that was very similar to a karate uniform except she had a skirt instead of pants. Her shoes were very much like Dende's except they split at the top. Dende checked her pulse and came to the conclusion that she was unconscious. Dende took her in his arms and flew towards Guru's tower.  
  
A/N: Well hoped you liked it! This chapter was mainly just to tell you what was in there. But there is a clue in this chapter to this girl's mysterious past and to where she came from. Do you know why I created this story? Well I was and still am sick of the same boy meets girl story. Boy meets girl, girl is absolutely gorgeous, boy is a absolute hunk, boy has only known her for a minute and knows she the girl of his dreams, they say the famous because I love you line, and they live happily ever after, and yadda yadda yadda yadda. So decided to make a new kind of story! It may seem this one follows the same story line at first but, trust me it isn't! And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. One of Us

A/N: Well I wrote chapters two and three on the same day! Well enjoy! And as you all know I don't own Dragonball Z!! I'm just one of the many fans!  
  
Warning: Nail is extremely out of character!  
  
When Dende reached Guru's tower he laid the girl down on the floor and said "Guru I found this girl in a spaceship that landed here it looked a lot like one of Freezia's. What do you want me to do with her?" Guru stared hard at the girl as if he was looking into the depths of her soul. "Wake her," he simply answered. Dende put his hand on her forehead and stared to heal her; when suddenly her markings began to glow as her power level was becoming incredibly high. Guru realized that she had great potential and so did Nail: who was standing outside the doorway. There was something very familiar about her power level. She then opened her eyes revealing emerald eyes. "Where am I?" asked the girl. "Hello little one, I'm Guru, this is Dende, and that's Nail," replied Guru as he pointed to Nail. "You are on Namek; what's your name?" asked Guru. "I don't remember," replied the girl truthfully. "Do you remember anything at all?" asked Dende "No, not a thing," answered the girl.  
  
6 months passed.. Guru discovered that the girl had a happy, charming personality and decided to something about it. All of the Nameks were gathered around Guru's tower for a special ceremony.  
  
Guru announced, "Citizens of Namek: I have gathered you all here today to witness a very special ceremony. 6 months ago this girl landed here in a spaceship and ever since then I have felt that she was like a part of our family. So today I Guru pronounce you an official citizen of Namek." Guru smiled at her as he saw tears in her eyes. "From now on this girl will forever be called Midori which describes your eyes perfectly (midori means green)," continued Guru, "You are now one of us Midori". The crowd cheered. Midori cried tears of joy. She had a name now!  
  
A/N: Well Nail wasn't as out of character as he is going to be in the next chapter. The next two chapters are going to start to get in the good part. The next two chapters are filled with Midori and Dende moments!!! They make such a sweet couple!!!! You'll see! Please don't forget: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! One more thing if I don't get at least one more review, then I won't continue!! The next two chapters are PACKED with sweetness! 


	4. Precious Moments

A/N: I know I didn't keep my promise, but I really, really wanted to write this one!!!! It is too adorable (in my opinion a least)!  
  
Warning: This fic has been rated TS for TOO SWEET!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! The only thing I own in this story is Midori! Don't sue me!!! I'm just a fan!!  
  
6 years passed. Midori had become a happy, joyful 8 year old girl that always had a smile on her face. Dende was now a sweet, caring, namek boy with a good heart. Dende was walking along the river when he saw Midori. He walked over to and saw that she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dende asked. "This little bunny," cried Midori as she pointed to a little rabbit lying on the grass that was only inches away from death.  
  
"Don't worry Midori everything will be fine," comforted Dende. "Huh?" questioned Midori, "What do you mean everything will be fine?"  
  
Dende put his hand over the rabbit and it began to glow. Midori stared in aw. Then Dende moved his hand away from the rabbit, and like magic the bunny stood up and hopped away.  
  
"You're amazing Dende thank you!" exclaimed Midori "But did you do all that just for me?"  
  
"Yeah you see, when I saw you crying I felt sad inside too," answered Dende.  
  
"You say the sweetest things!" complimented Midori as she threw his neck and hugged him! Dende hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes; then Midori gave Dende a little kiss on the cheek. Dende blushed!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well anyway I hope you like it as much as I do!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE * gets down on knees and begs like a dog* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. A gift from me to you

A/N: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I just had to get that out!!!!! But thank you soooooo much katt66!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY AGREE with you! There are not enough Dende stories out there!!! There's not even a site dedicated to little Dende!!!! That made me soooooo mad especially when a found a site for the black cat on Mr. Briefs shoulder!!!!!! Well anyway in this chapter Nail is totally out of character!!!! You have been warned!!!! This is probably the sweetest one!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I am just one of the many fans!  
  
Warning: This fic has been rated MYHM (makes your heart melt!)  
  
Dende and Midori's friendship was blooming into the cutest little thing! Right when Dende was helping Midori with her Namek (the language); there was a blinding flash of light and a sound that was like thunder.  
  
Then Nail came screaming, "FREEZIA'S HERE!!!! FREEZIA'S HERE!!!!!"  
  
Midori ran up to Nail and asked, "Who's this Freezia guy?"  
  
Nail glared at her and answered sharply, "You should know! You're probably the reason why he's here!"  
  
"Here because of me?" replied Midori, "I don't even know this Freezia guy! So why is he here because of me?!"  
  
"Look just hide!" snapped Nail  
  
Midori ran towards Guru's Tower where she found Dende as well. Dende and Midori looked out the window: then Midori broke the silence.  
  
"Dende what's going to happen to us?" asked Midori  
  
Dende's eyes softened, "I don't know" answered Dende "Are you scared?"  
  
"A little," confessed Midori.  
  
"Come here," said Dende as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Midori just felt so warm and safe in his arms. As Dende hugged Midori he felt so different! Like he was melting! The strangest thing was he liked it! Dende decided to put that thought aside. Dende broke their embrace and said, "Midori if anything does happen to us I want you to have this".  
  
Dende dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring that was made out of Nisima, a metal that's almost exactly like copper except Nisima was a golden yellow instead of brown.  
  
Dende put the ring on Midori's ring finger.  
  
"It's beautiful Dende!" exclaimed Midori "Did you make this?"  
  
"Yeah there're friendship rings now in case anything happens you'll have this to remember me by see I have one to!" explained Dende.  
  
Midori put Dende's ring on his ring finger.  
  
"That was the sweetest thing!" complemented Guru "You two make my heart melt!"  
  
Dende and Midori blushed a deep shade of purple. They had forgotten that Guru was there.  
  
Nail walked in the room and said, "Dende Midori could I have a word with Guru privately".  
  
Dende and Midori walked out of the room.  
  
Guru then asked, "Aren't they cute together?"  
  
Nail then replied, "I don't know about cute, dangerous is more like it".  
  
Guru gave a puzzled look then asked, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"What do I mean?" shouted Nail "Midori is dangerous! Ever since Dende brought her here I sensed that her power aura is almost exactly like Freezia's!"  
  
"Midori is mysterious not dangerous!" corrected Guru "Don't you see how happy Dende has been since she came? He has been so happy he has a best friend now! Don't take that away from him!"  
  
"Guru I'm just doing my duty to protect you," elaborated Nail, "Now Midori may be a spy for Freezia and Freezia may be after Dende since he knows the password to the dragonballs and after he makes his wish well you can kiss Namek good-bye!"  
  
"I will think about what you said Nail that is all," assured Guru.  
  
Nail walked out of the room.  
  
But what neither Nail nor Guru knew was that Midori heard the whole thing.  
  
Midori silently cried. Was she really the reason Freezia was here? Was she putting Dende and all of Namek in danger?  
  
Her trains of thoughts were interrupted by Dende's hand on her shoulder. Dende wiped Midori's tears and then gently said, "Don't worry everything will be fine."  
  
Midori smiled.  
  
"Arigato Dende," said Midori  
  
Dende was the only one besides Guru who didn't think that she was bad. It looked like she had to prove she was good. The question was how?  
  
A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!!! Well thanks for the tip katt66!! You wanted longer chapters: well you got them!!! Hope this wasn't too long oh well so far this is my fave chapter by far!!!! Remember *gets down on knees and pleads* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! The next chapter is soon on its way! 


	6. Goodbye?

A/N: Kononichiwa!!!! Thanks soooooo much for all the reviews that you all have given!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!! Well here's the long awaited chapter 6!!!! Sorry for the wait I just wanted to see if I was writing a story that no one was going to read!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ it belongs to Arika Toriyama!!!  
  
As Dende looked out the window he watched Freezia kill and destroy their home he started in disused.  
  
Midori noticed this and said to Dende, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Freezia," Dende simply answered.  
  
"What about him?" questioned Midori.  
  
"He's killing the Aiju trees," Dende elaborated.  
  
"But that's our food source will die if we stay here!" exclaimed Midori.  
  
"Either that our Freezia kills us," continued Dende.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Midori  
  
"I don't know," admitted Dende.  
  
Midori looked out the window and then suddenly it dawned on her! This was the answer! This is how she will prove that she's good!  
  
Midori put her hand on Dende's cheek and said, "Don't worry Dende like you said everything is going to be just fine!"  
  
Dende looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
That night Midori stepped out of Guru's tower to where Freezia destroyed the Aiju trees and then she started to chant something that was a mixture of Namek and Japanese.  
  
The next morning Nail fan towards Guru and raced, "Sir you have to see this it's a miracle!"  
  
All the Aiju trees were revived! But there was only one problem Midori was nowhere to be found!  
  
Guru sent out search parties to look for her but the only thing they ever found was the friendship ring that Dende had given her.  
  
When Guru told Dende this Dende took the ring and held it to his heart, then cried silently and asked, "Midori why did you leave me?"  
  
Guru patted the boy's shoulder knowing that he may never see her again!  
  
A/N: Sad isn't it? Dende and Midori belong together!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!! Well anyway that is not the end of this story!!!!!! How will Midori meet Dende again?! Well you'll see!!! One more thing if I don't get another review I WILL NOT CONTINUE!!!!!!! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!!!!! 


	7. Meeting You Again

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT YOU'VE GIVEN ME!!!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!! P.S. Dende, Midori, and Gohan are now 18. This takes place during the Great Saiaman Man Saga!  
  
Dende looked down at the Earth below knowing that all was safe for another day at least with Goku on the planet who knows what monster would show up!  
  
"Mr.Popo," said Dende  
  
"Yes, what is it Dende?" asked Mr.Popo  
  
"Well Gohan and his family invited me to go eat with them, and since there isn't much going on here, do you think you can take over while I'm gone?"  
  
"Certainly Dende!" agreed Mr.Popo "go on and relax".  
  
"Thanks Mr.Popo"  
  
As Dende was on his to Gohan's house he made a small detour to Capsule Corp. Dende flew down and rang the door bell Bulma answered it.  
  
"Dende what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the lookout?" asked Bulma  
  
"Mr. Popo is taking over for me" answered Dende "Today's sort of my day off"  
  
"Bulma I was wondering if you could make me a disguise like Gohan" asked Dende. "You mean you wanna be Gohan's sidekick?" questioned Bulma  
  
"Oh no no no" corrected Dende "I mean could you make me a disguise that will make me look human?"  
  
"Oh why didn't you say so!" asked Bulma "Of course"  
  
10 minutes later Bulma gave Dende a watch similar to Gohan's. Dende pressed the button to activate the disguise. Then Dende was surrounded by white light as the light faded a man was visible. He had soft looking black hair that was in a small ponytail. He had memorizing dark brown eyes that seemed to be filled with innocence. He wore a plain white shirt and baggy jeans not so baggy that they hung down so low you could see his underwear but the comfortable kind of baggy. To put it simply Dende's looks rivaled Mirai Trunks!  
  
"Well how do I look?" questioned Dende anxiously waiting for an answer  
  
"Uh." stammered Bulma "n...Nice .very nice"  
  
"Great arigato Bulma" bid off Dende as he flew off.  
  
"Sure .anytime" waved Bulma.  
  
When Dende finally landed on Gohan's front yard Chi Chi came out with a broom ready to give him a good whack on the head.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you salesmen what ever it is you're selling I DON'T WANT IT!!!!" yelled Chi Chi as she swung her broom at him. Dende barely dodged it.  
  
"Chi Chi it's me, Dende!" informed Dende  
  
"How the heck can you be Dende?!" asked Chi Chi "Dende's green for crying out loud and he has pointed ears and."  
  
Dende sighed. "I guess you need visual aid" Dende then pushed the button on his watch to deactivate the disguise. When the light faded Dende was reveled.  
  
Chi suddenly turned pale.  
  
"Gomen nasai Dende" apologized Chi Chi as she brushed off Dende "I just thought that you were one of those pesky..."  
  
"I know" acknowledged Dende  
  
"By the way where did you get that disguise?" asked Chi Chi  
  
"From Bulma" said Dende.  
  
That night Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, and Dende went to a barbecue restaurant called Bob's Barbecue Grill. They were soon seated at a table and greeted by their waitress.  
  
"Konnichiwa I'm Suki and I'll be your waitress this evening" welcomed Suki.  
  
"Hi Suki I'm Goten you're pretty!" greeted Goten "This is Gohan and Dende I think they think your pretty too I bet that's why they're staring at you!"  
  
Dende and Gohan blushed.  
  
Suki giggled.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" complimented Suki "You're sooooooo ADORABLE"  
  
Dende didn't know what but something about Suki made him feel like he had known her years. Suki had shoulder length dark brown hair that was in two different lengths. The first length came two her eye level and the next one went two her shoulders. She had a diamond marking on her forehead and one triangle marking under each of her eyes but was the most beautiful feature about her was her stunning green eyes that reminded Dende of his beloved home, Namek.  
  
Gohan also seemed to recognize her.  
  
"What?" asked Suki as she felt the intense gaze of Dende and Gohan "Well I'll be back in a few minutes to see what you want to drink ja ne"  
  
Suki then walked off she had a shocked look in her eyes of emeralds and then muttered "Gohan.. Dende.. it can't be..'  
  
Dende and Gohan's gaze was broken by Chi Chi.  
  
"Shame on you Gohan you know it's not polite to stare" scolded Chi Chi "as for you Dende I didn't raise you But I know you know better that to just stare at a very nice girl you've just met! SHAME!!!! SHAME!!! SHAME!!!!" Chi Chi then gave them a good slap.  
  
"But mom you don't understand" pleaded Gohan  
  
"Yeah you see I think we have met her before" elaborated Dende  
  
"And where have you two met her?" suspiciously asked Chi Chi  
  
"On Namek doesn't she look like Midori" answered Dende and Gohan in unison.  
  
"Come to think of it she looks exactly like her" remembered Chi Chi.  
  
"Who's Midori?" asked Goten  
  
"A dear friend Goten" answered Dende  
  
Then Dende got into a deep state of thought could Suki really be Midori? Impossible she died 10 years ago but could have someone brought her back to life with the dragonballs? And if she was on Earth all this time why didn't he sense her? Dende's mind was just over flowing with questions!  
  
"I'm back" said Suki.  
  
"Suki can I talk to you for a minute alone?" asked Dende  
  
"S-Sure" replied Suki  
  
Suki led Dende to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay what's this all about?" asked Suki  
  
"Suki or should I say Midori?" asked Dende  
  
"How did you know my real name is Midori?"  
  
Dende pushed the button to deactivate his disguise then asked "Recognize me now?"  
  
Midori was trembling with joy and fear that this is all a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.  
  
"Dende is that really you?" asked Midori  
  
Dende then showed her his friendship ring that he had made so long ago.  
  
"Dende" breathed Midori. Midori just stood there paralyzed at the sight of Dende. She had been dreaming of this moment for years! Just seeing his loving eyes gaze upon her was almost too much to bear! Then Dende opened his arms that seemed to just be inviting her to a warm embrace then Dende said "Come here".  
  
"Dende!" yelled Midori as streaks of tears ran from her face. As Midori came running towards him Dende saw those eyes sparkle again. No doubt about it she was Midori!  
  
When Midori finally came to Dende he picked her up and spun her around then put her feet on the ground again and embraced her tightly. Midori felt that same warmth and security from Dende as she did 10 years ago. Midori raped her arms around his neck and then planted a kiss on his right cheek. Dende blushed.  
  
Then Dende and Midori heard a small giggle. They turned around and saw little Goten and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Are you two going to get out of the kitchen anytime soon I'm getting hungry!" asked Goten  
  
As Midori gave Dende a small hug she asked, "Dende would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what?" asked Dende  
  
"After tonight never wear that stupid disguise again" said Midori "you look much cuter and sweeter as a namek than a human"  
  
"Deal" agreed Dende he was beginning to miss his old self.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think????!!!! I hope you liked this story as much as I did!! Well this is the very last chapter of Seeing you Again! Just kidding! There are more chapters in the way sorry this one took sooooo long! I have been sooooo busy! Jr.High is hard!!!! Well at first Goten was only going to be a character with only a few lines but then I thought of Goten would make a very cute pal for Midori! I really like the way Midori and Goten's relationship turned out! Well before I go saying Please REVIEW REWIEW REVIEW for all you Dende fans out there I FOUND A DENDE WEBSITE!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! I WAS SOOOO HAPPY WHEN I FOUND IT!!! Well anyway as you can see from above please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for everyone at Dende's Hideaway please send your reviews, comments, questions, and even flames to james.r.neal@worldnet.att.net (It's my family's e-mail so no cursing!!) 


End file.
